swgfandomcom-20200215-history
Ranger
Profession Overview Ranger is essentially an Elite Scout. Most of the skill mods from Scout are increased in Ranger, in addition to some new mods and abilities. Rangers fulfill the unique niche to be able to track creatures, NPC's, and players who have been in the area recently. They are also able to camouflage other players, which works similar to Mask Scent, but is unique to the planet. Finally, Rangers are the most efficient at gathering creature resources, and can make good money selling eggs, milk, and meat to Chefs and Bio-Engineers, and hides to Tailors and Armorsmiths. Rangers often have an elite combat profession in order to be effective. This profession requires 140 skill points to master. XP requirements to Master, including prerequisites: * 3,134,000 Scouting XP (granted for harvesting creatures, camping, and successful use of Mask Scent/Conceal) * 1,316,000 Trapping XP (granted for successfully using a trap on a creature) Getting Started To start Ranger you need 125,000 Scouting experience, plus Master Scout. There are 4 Ranger trainers throughout the galaxy * Naboo, Kaadara, waypoint (5279, 6591) * Rori, Narmle, waypoint (-5167, -2535) * Talus, Nashal, waypoint (4234, 5262) * Corellia, Coronet, waypoint (-506 -4633) Related Skill Mods * Burst Run Efficiency +20 * Camouflage +100 * Camping +50 * Creature Harvesting +100 * Creature Knowledge +50 * Creature To-Hit Bonus +15 * Foraging +50 * Melee Defense +10 * Ranged Defense +10 * Rescue +50 * Terrain Negotiation +45 * Trapping +50 Ranger Commands Schematics * High Quality Camp Kit * Field Base Kit * High Tech Field Base Kit * Camo Kit: Corellia * Camo Kit: Naboo * Camo Kit: Tatooine * Camo Kit: Rori * Camo Kit: Talus * Camo Kit: Dantooine * Camo Kit: Yavin * Camo Kit: Endor * Camo Kit: Lok * Camo Kit: Dathomir * Flash Bomb * Sonic Pulse Tips *''Ranger created camouflage kits are now usable by everyone. Any player may now self-apply a camouflage kit to gain a small conceal buff. This buff is less effective than if a Ranger had applied the camouflage, but it should aid crafters in avoiding the unwanted attention of critters near their installations. Also, camouflage kits are now usable from the button bar.'' :This means Rangers now have a second possible source of income, in addition to valued creature resources. Since Camo Kits require creature resources from the appropriate planet, it will go hand-in-hand with the hunting they already do. Extra cash for Rangers, for only a little extra work. :) *''Rangers are sometimes sought after for tracking work. This includes going with a party or single individual to hunt down either other players or a rare creature spawn. Players are sometimes willing to tip a large sum of money, but sometimes none at all. Tracking for guild members is usually considered free, but guild members usually gift items instead of money, worth far more than most players will tip. :Finding players to track for can sometimes be reasonably hard work, and the only way you may get any work doing this is posting that you're available on your official server forums. Some players will tip you per hour, others will tip based on whether you find what they were looking for, and others have been reported to scam. Be alert and aware of all possibilities. Community Information Ranger Correspondent: AgonThalia Former Correspondents: * Calculus_Entropy (Second Time) * Owen-Lars * Calculus_Entropy * N'Raas Ranger Forum: Offical Ranger Forum Unofficial Ranger Forum: Forum at SWGRangers.com Category:Elite Scout Profession Category:Scout